When Love is Tested
by bleedingXloveX
Summary: I changed the title from Saving the one you love to this title what happens when Bella is the one who has to save Edward this time? please read and reveiw thank you and happy reading everyone.
1. The Plan

A/N-hey everyone look this is my first story fic. So don't be to hard on me and if you think that it is really bad tell me and tell me what you think of it.

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of these characters they all belong to our beloved Stephenie Meyer. So we will show her respect by not allowing anyone to say that they came up with this book!**

**_(Edwards POV.)_**

****So here I was minding my own bussiness when up comes Alice screaming at me and telling me that I am a traitor and a jerk. Soon after that I was grabbed by two arms and wrestled to the floor. (Yes I know it is strange for Edward to be but he wasn't expecting it at the time) When I looked up I saw Victoria standing over me, then she put these chains on my wrists and on my ankles. _What good is that going to do I can just break right out of them? _When I tried to, I could not break out of them so I was just kind of trapped not able to get away. She then put a blindfold over my eyes and we were in a vehicle.

"Are you enjoying the last few days of your existence Edward because I know I am of coarse there is one person who can save you, but I do not think she will make it in time to save you?" Victoria asked, when she started to laugh. She is what we call a 'meat-eater' and as for me and my family we are 'veggies' a little inside joke. After three and a half days without being able to see anything but the blackness of the blindfold it was finally off. When I saw where I was I immediately wanted it back on for I was in Italy, where the volturie lingers in the middle of the little town called Volterra. That is when I first spoke,

"Why the hell are we in volterra? And where is bella you did not hurt her did you?" I was pissed and if it weren't for these damn chains I would have attacked her by now. She just laughed for a few minuets until finally she calmed down

"Of coarse I knew the first part of the question would come, but when you started rambling on about where your precious little flower bella was and if I had hurt her it kind of makes me laugh because she is the one who must save you, little Edward. You see this is my best game. It is a better game than any James had ever come up with. Because I am not going to kill you unless she doesn't show up within the two days I have given her. And when she does show up I will tell her exactly how she will be able to save your pitiful existence, and when I tell her that the only way she is able to save you is to give up her life for me to taste the wonderful blood that she possesses inside of her body that I will set you free, to live with your family and she can have the satisfaction when she is in hell for her to know that she actually saved your life she will soon realize that she saved you by letting me kill her and then I will see the sadness in your eyes at how much you actually love her. You see isn't my plan the greatest plan any vampire could ever come up with?" She asked me as if I were supposed to answer the question.

"No, I think that is the stupidest plan because I know that if I tell Bella to not worry about me and to save herself she will listen because she knows that I love her way to much to let her die for me. And I know bella she won't be alone she will bring alice jasper esme Rosalie Emmett and Carlisle with her to help defeat you once and for all I know you will not hurt my lovely bella she is to full of life and I would rather you take my existence and spare bellas life for me please do not hurt be………." I was cut off by all my dry sobbing and the sound of Victoria's voice.

"oh there is only one way I am going to hurt your precious little bella." She spat out with a hint of sorrow for she knew that she is destroying me and I can't take it any longer.

_**(Bella's POV)**_

Me, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were on our way to Volterra, Italy to try and save Edward. I was holding in my hand a picture of Edward and I from the day the cullens and I had gone swimming. It was at La Push beach, where I am surprised when Edward asked jake about it and then jake asked billy that billy actually said yes to the cullens being on there turf. The picture was of me and Edward hugging each other while our foreheads were together, and the water reached just up to my thigh. Edwards right was tracing my face while his left hand rested at my waist. When a tear drop hit the picture where Edwards left hand was I noticed I was crying, no sobbing for the sake that I might be to late to save Edward. Jasper noticed and sent a wave of calmness and he put his arm on my shoulder as a sign of understanding.

"Do you actually t-t-think that we will be in time to save him?" I stuttered while I asked that and then looked down at the picture and just looked at how perfect Edward was and how much I wanted to hold him in my arms and to be held in his. I wanted to hear his voice telling me it was going to be okay. But I could not have that at this moment. I got the next best thing though.

"Bella, everything is going to be alright Emmett, Rosalie, and I are all going take care of it all I want you and Alice to do is to go and find Aro right away because I am sure that……."

"NOOOOOO Jasper I will not be the one to go with Bella I want to beat the shit out of Victoria for even thinking that she will get away with this." Alice yelled cutting Jasper right out of his sentence just to finish it right after Alice was done.

"I am sure that Aro would not want Edward to be killed, and I don't want Bella going alone Alice because if she does she could get killed. Like she could outrun a vampire. Or even fight it off. Yes Alice you will be going with Bella. End of descusion."

And it was.

We finally landed in Italy and it did not take long until Alice and I were searching for Aro.


	2. Finding Aro

A/N Well I got one review but I decided to update anyways. And remember my disclaimer in the first chapter so I don't need to do that anymore!! Hehe…..

_**(Edward's POV)**_

I could hear they're thoughts, but they weren't thinking about Bella so I was in sort of a panic because they were thinking about killing Victoria. They were Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. I could also hear Alice's thought's _I wish I wasn't the one who had to help Bella find Aro, I mean I love Bella and all but I really just want to have the first punch at Victoria. For she thought that she could kill my brother and get away with she is fucking wrong. Gosh where the hell is Aro? _

"I think you would like to know that I know they are all here you see I knew they were coming and that is why I have told Aro to come here while he watches my game in action." Victoria smiled at the thought of being able to join the volturi. But I don't think she will be since she does not know that we are great friends of Aro's.

"OH NO THAT IS HORRIBLE HOW AM I EVER GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS." I acted like I was scared, which you could not see any trace of sarcasm when I said this which was pretty good at acting it out.

"Quite simple…" Victoria started "if your so called girlfriend lets me kill ..."

"YOU BITCH." I screamed at her now not caring what she does she can kill me but she better leave Bella alone. Just the thought of her made me start dry sobbing.

_**(Bella's POV)**_

****I was running the Alice had instructed me to and she was right behind me surprisingly. That is when I ran into something very, very hard, I looked up and noticed Aro with the most confused expression on his face.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked in the calmest voice he could muster.

"VICTORIA…..SHE..SHE….SHE..SHEISGOINGTOKILLEDWARD." (translation for those who can not read that- she is going to kill Edward.) I said in a very fast paste, but I knew he understood me. When I turned around I noticed Alice was not there, she had left me here alone with Aro.

"I knew she was up to something really bad." With that said he grabbed me and flung me onto his back and started running. Within seconds we were by the feeding room. When we entered not only was Edward looking weak, but so was Rosalie. Soon Aro had Victoria against the wall and started screaming at her too fast for me too hear what he was saying, but I did not care, I only cared about getting to Edward and making sure he wasn't going to stay hurt like this forever. I looked into his eyes and they were pitch black. Then he said something.

"Bella…I love you…Bella?" He said in the weakest voice I ever heard from his mouth. It hurt me so much to see him like this, but I tried to hide the tears that were about to escape my eyes I had to be strong I had to be strong for Edward whether it meant to watch him like this while doing the hardest thing I could ever do not cry.

_**(Alice's POV)**_

****I know it was stupid to leave Bella with Aro like that and I know I will be getting a huge lecture from everyone and it will be like a yellfest for Edward because he will be yelling at me all night the night he gets better. I knew Edward was hurt worse than me and I only got smacked but damn does Victoria hit hard. Edward had four bullets in his chest and one in his throat and one more in his left leg. All of them were so mad at me, even Jasper was ignoring me while we were taking Edward back to Forks. We had too travel all the way back to Forks in a car because if anyone saw Edward like this they scream especially at the point that he was still breathing with all of those bullets in him. Edwards head laid on Bella's lap, and I could see that she was trying hard to hold back tears.

"Bella, it is not good to hide your feelings I mean I know that you are trying to be strong for Edward but let them out, because it hurts more to hold them in." I assured her and she let it all out. Turns out they were all tears and a few cuss words and screaming inside of her and it hurt our ears but we ignored it. I felt so bad, but it made no sense, why didn't I have a vision about this happening. Was Victoria immune to me? Probably so.

**A/N yes, yes, yes it was longer hopefully well review I really enjoy them I don't know if I should continue or not.**


	3. Rosalie speakes

A/N- well I haven't really been getting many reviews actually I have only gotten one and idk if any one is really reading this maybe not but I am going to keep posting chapters incase someone is reading and wants me to go on .

_**(Bella's POV)**_

We pulled into the Cullen's driveway and I had been left behind almost by myself but Jasper stayed behind with me and told me that he wanted to talk to me about something. I was, well I was confused, but that is nothing new. He talked to me about some things I probably would of never ever told anyone before. The only reason I told him about my desires to go further into the relationship with Edward was because I knew he could feel the emotions coming off of me. When he told me that Edward was not only in pain because he had six bullets that they had to dig out of him, but that he was also sad for some other reason and that the pain of the six bullets was not what was causing him to be dry sobbing, I rushed into the house, careful not to trip, and wrapped Edward in my arms and told him he did not have to sob anymore because I was there. I told him everything was going to be okay. This time it was me who saved my Edward, _my,_ Greek God. Once my arms were wrapped around him I was not going to let go, but his eyes opened and he looked at me with nothing but joy in his eyes that I was alive.

"Bella, everything is going to be okay, but please do tell me, sweetheart, that you are okay?" He asked me and then cringed in pain as Carlisle was now taking out the bullets from his chest.

"Edward? How can you be asking me that when it is you that is the one in real pain?" I asked and I let out a scream of horror when Edward growled at Carlisle for making the pain even worse by spitting into the wounds from the bullets. Edward was now twitching on the floor and Alice was holding me back from going and trying to calm him down. That is when I remembered the picture of us in the water at the beach, I left it on the plane, and that was the only picture that I had of me and Edward in physical contact for the rest of the pictures were taken by Charlie. Oh shit CHARLIE what was I going to do I mean I have been gone for two weeks without leaving a not as to where I was going.

"Bella you make me laugh…" Edward was now walking towards me with the biggest smile on his face "I would be asking if you were alright on the count that Victoria had told me that she was going to kill you." And with that one he kissed me, but it was different from most of them. It was a kiss that started a whole new thing that I have never done before, as our tongues danced with each other, we were crossing a few boundries but I kept my hands away from his head to avoid deepening the kiss. Little did I know that Edward was going to deepen the kiss.

_**(Rosalie's POV)**_

****Sure I was not a big fan of Bella's like the rest of my family was but she did make Edward happy. _Edward if you are listening if it would be possible for you to let me get too know Bella for who she is I would like to because I think I can handle being friends with her. And I would like to do this so that I can get along with her and all so if it is okay I would like to take her shopping or something like that! Is it?_ I was trying to ask him through my thoughts. I was wondering if he was listening to me.

"Of coarse Rosalie, and I appreciate what you are doing for me and you know that Bella has only been doing this because she wanted to be your friend and she wants to be more like sisters but I already asked her if she would like to go shopping with you and she said sure because she knows that this will begin your guys' friendship, me and Emmett will go hunting tomorrow, if that is all alright?!?!?" Wow he set that all up on his own. I was so glad to see Edward without those fucking bullets in his chest, throat, and left leg.

"Sounds great…" I said in a screeching voice "Well that means that Bella is going to have too enjoy me buying her expensive things. If she is going to complain about me buying her stuff then she can count on me not taking her."

"don't worry Rose she will be on her best behavior I am going to go and straighten her out right now see ya."

A/N- Sorry it was so short but that seems like a great place to end

REVIEW………..PLEASE


	4. Thoughts

A/N- So I noticed I am not getting a lot of reviews for this story so I don't know if am going to keep going after this chapter. So here it goes.

**(Edwards P.O.V)**

So Bella was upstairs in her room right now since Charlie had sent her up to her room when we got back to her house. So I was left alone with him. I knew he didn't like me but he told me not to go because he wanted some company until billy gets here. I took a sneak peak at his mind, _that way when I am gone for those two weeks I know bella will not be hanging around with Edward she will be with someone that never left her. _"God, I just wish he knew how stupid he was when he left her." Charlie spoke out loud by accident but had not realized it until I spoke.

"Sir, I do know how stupid I am for leaving your daughter that day and I realized how ignorant I was for believing that she could find someone better than me. Yes I think that I don't deserve an angel such as bella but I try hard to believe that we were meant to be together. She thinks she doesn't deserve me but I tell her how wrong she is. And for your information I do love bella with all my heart and I would appreciated it if you realized that one also. So I am asking you now if I can take your daughters hand in marriage.?." He looked at me very confused. And I was a little shocked myself that I actually asking him if I can propose to bella.

"I don't think Bella is ready for that commitment yet." He said matter-of-factly. I hate how parents think they know their kids when they do not know what they're kids actually want. Like Charlie not knowing exactly what bella wants just like I don't because I can't read her thoughts.

"DAD CAN I COME OUT KNOW I AM REALLY HUNGARY." Bella shouted as she asked him so he would hear her. And I don't think Charlie was going to let her out because he…wait one minuet he ignored his own daughter which of coarse was hungary. That pushed me over the edge I was about to scream at him, but I gained my calmness back somehow. "Charlie, would it be alright if I just took her out to eat at Bella Italia for tonight and I will have her home around nine I promise it is that she said that she is hungary after all I did get kidnapped from this psycho bitch that wanted to kill me and bella, bella actually came through and saved me and did not get herself hurt one bit. If anyone should be pun…" I was stopped by a kiss. Wait a minuet I thought bella was grounded in her room until Charlie said otherwise. Boy, was I right. Charlie's face was beet red. He was pissed that bella did such a thing.

"Edward don't talk like that. IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT…IF IT IS ANYONES FAULT IT IS VICTORIA'S AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT IT IS YOUR FAULT ONE MORE TIME. YOU GOT ME EDWARD.?" There was pure venom in her words so I did what was asked and I nodded.

"BELLA YOU GET BACK UP TO THAT RO…" How dare he raise his voice at her. "CHARLIE DO NOT GO RAISING YOUR VOICE AT HER LIKE THAT I DON'T THINK HER PUNISHMENT IS FAIR SHE SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE FOR SHE **DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG. IF SAVING MY LIFE IS A CRIME THEN THROW HER INTO THE CELLS. BUT IT ISN'T A CRIME. YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL BELLA SAVED ME BECAUSE SHE WOULD MOP AROUND ALL DAY. NOW I AM TAKING HER TO BELLA ITALIA AND THAT IS THAT." **OMG I cannot believe what I just said. Bella grabbed a hold of my hand and started to walk towards my Volvo. but I told her I was going to run her over to my house right now and have Alice fix her so she was wearing something more suitable for this fancy diner. I dropped her off and started running for her house. When I arrived what I saw in the driveway was not a new Volvo it was a piece of shit Volvo. Then I completely understood who it was that did this too my car. I knocked on the door and it swung open to reveal Charlie and his still angered expression. "You know you will have to buy me a new Volvo." I said matter-of-factly. I grinned but that left my face when I turned around and saw my car again. I realized I had too somehow drive this thing home. I was driving and I could only get it up to 25 miles per hour. The gas tank was almost running on E and I wasn't even close to home.

30 MINUETS LATER…

I finally got it home. Yes I thought!! Emmett walked out onto the porch and started laughing his ass off. "Hey, what i…" she stopped with wide eyes but as usual Bella looked beautiful. She came up to me and gave me a questioning look and look of worry that I had been in an accident.

"Charlie totaled my car so I told him he would be buying me a new one, if that is okay with you bella." I looked at her like I wanted a new car and gave the biggest puppy dog eyes I could muster. It worked.

"It is fine Edward I mean after all it was your car. Charlie should of taken respect that it was yours, lets just forget about Charlie right now. I am really hungry!" She sounded like she regretted what she said. And she should have, as mad as I am at Charlie I think he deserves some respect from his daughter right now. But I couldn't get myself to feel bad for him since he was starting to make her not eat. She asked if she could come down for something to eat and Charlie had just told her that her punishment wasn't over so she couldn't get anything to eat. How could he just think that bella would be able to hang in there until her punishment was over.

"Fine, dear, where would you like to go eat?" I asked her, but I was wondering how I was going to take her with my Volvo in the condition it is in? But then I remembered the Vanquish. Bella hates riding in that though because it gets faster than the Volvo does. I smiled to myself with that thought.

"Do you think Esme would mind making something here? I don't really feel like going anywhere." She asked in a skeptical tone.

"I would love to make you something to eat! But I think Edward wanted to take you out." Esme said as she walked into the room. She was right I did want to take Bella out to Bella Italia.

"Bella she is right I was going to take you out to Bella Italia." I said as I entrapped her in my arms. She looked at me and gave me a look that said 'Edward please, I don't want to go out because I don't feel like playing guine pig barbie' I shook my head at her.

"Why not Eddie, whoops, Edward, I want to be alone with you." Then she started nibbling on my ear. I could not give in to that, so I just nodded my head.

**A/N okks so that was pretty much two pages so review please.**


	5. The story of Carlisle's life

**A/N Sorry i haven't updated in a long time i needed to go back and read one of the stories just so i could remember what i was writing about. Okks so now we get to a fun part but the love was already tested between bf and gf now can it be tested by Rosalie and Bella wanting to be more like a sister to Rosalie?**

**(Bella's pov)**

"But Edward, I just want to cuddle with you now I don't want to have to go to the mall with her. It might be a trick Edward, she could take me to a hair stylest and make them dye my hair pink..." I was cut short by Edward Rolling on the floor of his room...laughing. Huh so he thought that this was funny? I will give him funny. I picked up his little teddy bear that he apearrently didn't want anyone to know about, which the only reason I know about was because I was snooping around his room. I started down the stairs with it and before i even got close to anyone with it, Edward was infront of blocking me from getting into the living room. Gosh, I hate his vampire speed.

"humph" I sat down angerily as he took his little teddy bear into his room and put in safe keepings I am sure.Then the front door slammed open to a drenched Carlisle. But it wasn't raining so how could he of gotten wet?

"Hey, Bella, look I know you are questioning me as to how I got wet. So here is the story, I was on my way to the car and some of the nurses were following me so I turned around and asked them what they wanted and they smashed my whole body in cake, which tasted and smelled nasty. Then they sprayed me with the hose. So yeah that is it." I stood there shocked, I think that was the most I've heard him rant about something as silly as flirting nurses.

That is when Esme walked in and was about to give Carlisle a hug but then stopped and screamed at him. "CARLISLE CULLEN GO CHANGE RIGHT NOW YOU ARE DRENCHED IN WATER AND YOU ARE GETTING THE CARPET ALL WET." She was glaring at him now and he just did as he was told but before he went he gave her a kiss on the cheek and said a quick 'I love you' and went upstairs to take a shower. That is when Rosalie came into the room and asked me if I was ready to go and I said yes.

So I went upstairs and put on my shoes before i gave Edward a good-bye kiss. I must have pulled away to early because he growled playfully at me but let me go anyways. So, Rosalie and I were off to the mall.

**A/N Yeah I know it is short but I have to go and I wanted to update before I got off.**

**Please Reaview.**


End file.
